


On the Ground

by Omehal



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Disasater
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 詹姆斯只不过是瘾太重，需要一个人强制性把他捆到柱上日晒雨打戒掉节律性的依赖感，烟是其中一小部分，道尔对此还是力所能及的。
Relationships: Doyle (28 Weeks Later)/William James





	On the Ground

**在地上**

威廉·詹姆斯在早上离开他的住处，步行到公园遛狗。

他最近养了边牧，是很活泼的性子，刚满周岁，全身的皮毛在草坪上会精神地抖擞着阳光，和这座城市一般明亮。

他松了狗绳任着那只小犬在修剪得紧齐的草根上打滚，退后几步在草地边缘的长椅坐下。手下的原木质感由于常有人落座的缘故而确然是光滑的纹理一路顺下去。詹姆斯打起寒颤，把手收回放到裤管上放着。

他爸是一个水电工，从小詹姆斯就在家里地砖上的零件堆里摸来摸去，有时候即便是隔着湿黏的机油，他也可以清晰地摸出那些电路板的构造。他妈说詹姆斯的掌纹里曲曲折折刻着特殊的记忆，能让这个脏兮兮的矮小男孩闭着眼用十五分钟修好闹钟。

伊拉克全是沙子和弹壳，用手碾烟的习惯与炸弹一同把詹姆斯的纹路磨得七零八落，但是那些记忆没被磨走，所以詹姆斯照旧在风暴和库尔德人的凝视之中排解导线，把引爆装置揣进自己军服的贴袋里。

像伦敦这样的地方好似到处都是一尘不染，他在灰尘里滚久了，不习惯。

詹姆斯抬头，看到和伊拉克一样的蓝天。

道尔一边打开门一边转头看厨房的动静，声音隔着口罩听不清吐字。他说：“冰箱里没牛奶了。”

詹姆斯和他退役两年，他能很清楚地分辨道尔在说什么。他把边牧牵进门，把鞋子在门毯上蹭了，蹬下来。他说：“那什么，我刚刚看见有人在公园里放风筝。”

“怎么了？”道尔在厨房里问。

詹姆斯磨了磨牙说：“之前伊拉克也有小孩儿放风筝，一次我被人体炸弹炸飞，醒过来看见那风筝在天上飘。”他啐了一口，“那风筝真他妈脏。”

道尔笑起来：“风筝招你惹你了？”他把自己那份早餐端出来，坐到沙发上打开电视。他吃饭时不摘口罩，詹姆斯研究很久他的吃法，最后得出的结论是：你行，还敢用白口罩，还不脏。道尔当时耸肩说我又不是不洗口罩，我每天都洗两遍。

詹姆斯去洗了手，边牧跑到道尔脚边转圈要吃东西，道尔随手从茶几上拿了根巧克力棒伸到边牧面前晃悠，说：“想吃吗，你不能吃。”

“——你吃吗？”这次说话对象是詹姆斯。

詹姆斯站在沙发边，小腿蹭着道尔的膝盖。他纠结着伸不伸手，下定决心的时候道尔把盘子放下了，詹姆斯听出来他的语气是调侃：“你出去抽烟了，你不能吃。”

他又说：“冰箱里没牛奶了，你待会出去买一点。”

詹姆斯坐下说：“我早上刚出去，我不去。你怎么不去？”

道尔扯了张纸巾擦完随手投掷到电视机柜旁的垃圾桶里。“我不想出去。”

詹姆斯看着他发白的脸上挂着发白的布料，电视机的光一动一动，他临时改变主意：“再去给你买几个灰色的口罩，我们一起去。”

道尔不喜欢站到阳光底下，他沾染了丧尸的坏习惯，比詹姆斯多出来的前28周的时间让他很难改掉昼伏夜出的作息。他也不喜欢睡觉，他睡觉不太深。他和詹姆斯终究还是不太一样。詹姆斯之前在全英伦封闭时的某个晚上和他回忆过去，那天是他们俩都没喝水两天的时候，詹姆斯仍旧要说话。

“在伊拉克，我晚上喜欢听重金属的音乐睡觉。你知道这有什么好处吗，我听不见那些轰炸声，就能很快入睡。”

道尔开口时喉管黏在一起，声带沉重。他摆了摆手消去劝那人别再说话的念头，半躺到地上平衡呼吸。

那天晚上下了雨。

那是后话。

现在詹姆斯纠正他：“你晚上也不出门，你宁可看电视看到三点你也不下楼买烟。”

道尔鄙弃他：“抱歉，我戒烟了。”

詹姆斯抽烟抽很多，其实道尔不介意烟味，他初尝尼古丁时被呛到和着肚里的酒精一同翻倒出来，后来好许多。他在军营里早已经被香烟与负罪感浸透了身子，他相信詹姆斯也一样。

詹姆斯只不过是瘾太重，需要一个人强制性把他捆到柱上日晒雨打戒掉节律性的依赖感，烟是其中一小部分，道尔对此还是力所能及的。

至于道尔，道尔心说大抵没人知道他的毛病在哪里，总之他自己是不太清楚。

“你得出来找个工作。”詹姆斯推着购物车慢慢吞吞与他说。

道尔客气地回绝：“我靠抚恤金也能勉强过活。”

詹姆斯哈哈哈地笑起来，听起来森冷的取笑语气让道尔把自己往风衣里更一步缩进去。他说：“还有一半靠我养活吗？不了谢谢。”

道尔又沉默下来，他们险些错过码着牛奶的冰柜。詹姆斯的目光不落在那些陈列上，他眯着眼从冰柜里随意抽了几盒扔到购物车里。

道尔在一旁观察他许久，最后说：“我大概知道为什么我们的牛奶老是过期。你不看生产日期吗？”

詹姆斯已经开始推购物车，轮子轧过地板发出破铜烂铁的散架响动。“看那些干什么，能喝就行。过期也能喝。”

道尔伸手去拉詹姆斯，冰柜的白气隔着手套扑在前拆弹兵肩上：“你过来。”

“你他妈的怎么这么冷。”詹姆斯对着空气说。他转过身任由道尔连人带购物车拉回牛奶品牌面前。

“先看生产日期。”

“好好好我知道了。”

“那你再选一遍。”

“你会你选。”

“你得会。”

“我会做什么，你出来买我就不用会了。”

道尔闷不吭声。他把选好的牛奶放进购物车，把那几瓶濒临过期的塞到冰柜最外头，这就是明摆着祸害下一个威廉·詹姆斯。

“听到没，所以你得出来买东西。”詹姆斯在他后头推着咔拉咔拉的购物车咔拉咔拉地说。

道尔不理会他。他抬眼看着标识，寻找詹姆斯打算给他挑选的灰色口罩。

“要么就出来找个工作。”詹姆斯低声补充。

詹姆斯把道尔推拒到床板上，在狭小的空间里找到对方的口罩，低头近乎惯常地亲吻上去，被新制棉布的包装气息冲了一嘴。

他又再度回想起他们刚刚退役的时候，物色到这间公寓后一鼓作气买了全套崭亮的家具，两个人面对面坐在全是包装气息，塑料气息，油漆气息的敞大房间里发呆。

那天道尔穿了件白色的牛仔外套，戴着也是新买的医用口罩，詹姆斯看着他陷在柔软的皮质沙发里目光呆滞，笃地起了身子，撞开内间的门发出堪比土质炸弹爆破的声响。他对着洗手台吐得稀里哗啦。

詹姆斯不无遗憾地边吐边想，今天的三明治是他最喜欢的三文鱼，吐了可惜得要命。

最终是道尔站起来拍板，他们把所有家具都原样退了回去，客客气气把房东的半旧沙发和卡带影碟机又请回来。

今晚道尔穿了黑色的针织毛衣，领子扯到遮住整块脖颈的肌肉，詹姆斯已经卸装卸得差不多，压在上面用挑衅的眼神看下头的男人。

道尔郁郁寡欢地隔着手套去抚他的后背，皮革的响动轻轻索索，他隔着一层不厚的布料去感受那人背上弹片的痕迹，有道很长的疤是后来在伦敦落进泰晤士河时被河边的钢筋刮的，那天的血流得多了，道尔便觉得自己可能还没被鲜血彻头彻尾地浸透。

他说：“今天不营业。”

詹姆斯把呼吸声收起来看着他。

“道尔，你他妈的……”他说。

“凭什么要戴着你该死的手套和口罩生怕别人不知道你是个重症患者。”

道尔张嘴反驳了一个字：“不……”

“你他妈的已经好了两年了，不缺胳膊断腿，也不存在什么病毒，摘个口罩那么难吗？我他妈隔着个破布亲你亲了两年了。”

“我他妈烧伤！毁容你知道吗？”道尔仰头对着床头板大吼，声音如同垂死的余烬。

詹姆斯顿了顿，道尔再度冷静下来时他还半趴在对方身上，他离道尔很近，看见对方口罩上的眼睫因为痛苦而抽搐。他安静得可怕，末了才说：“我看自己的脸看了三十多年，早看厌了，你还真以为我会稀罕你的外貌。”

他伸手去扯道尔新买的口罩。


End file.
